Broken
by OVEGI
Summary: "My precious experiment you are mine." "It hurts to know that everybody thinks you're a monster." Naruto has been a special science experiment and loses his memory. How will he feel if he doesn't even know where he came from! "Naruto, it's time for you to die." "Help me Avatar please...help me."
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

**Chapter 1: Science Experiment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or TLOK. Please R & R :)**

"_Naruto!" screamed Sakura._

"_Let him go!" commanded Kakashi._

_Naruto looked up to see six guys in jump suits take him off to the science lab. They threw him into the van and left. Naruto looked out the window. He was leaving Konoha. He was leaving all his friends. He wouldn't be able to become Hokage. He wouldn't be able to save Sasuke. A guy in a jump suit shocked him with a tazer. Naruto fell asleep._

_Broken, he was broken..._

**Six Months Later...**

"Come on guys," said Dr. Zyu. "It's finally time to implant the drug into our science experiment."

The other scientist put their nuclear jump suits on because the drug could be harmful in the air. They took Naruto out the sleeping pod. He was in a deep sleep. Broken, he was broken...

Dr. Zyu took the needle out his bag. He poured the drug into the needle. The scientist pinned Naruto to the table. They made sure he was still alive by feeling his pulse. Dr. Zyu grabbed Naruto's right arm tightly. He rapped his arm with a bandage, then he stuck the needle inside him. Naruto's veins popped. That meant the drug was injected through his blood system.

"Good," said Dr. Zyu, "now put him in the water pod."

The scientists placed him in the water pod and made sure he could breathe. They locked the hatches and needed to wait for another six months for the drug to kick in. One of the scientists was suspicious about the drug so he approached Dr. Zyu.

"What will the drug do to him, sir?" he asked.

Dr. Zyu glared at him. Finally, he answered, "It will make him a killing machine."

The scientist shivered a little. He was thinking what could Dr. Zyu possibly be thinking. He was going to ask him what is he planning to do with Naruto but Dr. Zyu already knew his question.

"I'm going to use him for war," he told him. "I'm going to attack Konoha and every other village!"

Dr. Zyu was completely crazy. "I'm going to release the Kyuubi to the whole world!" he shouted. _Has he gone mad?! _the scientist thought. He looked atNaruto and back to the doctor.

"Don't worry," he said. "Now get to rest, we have more experiments to do with our other projects."

Dr. Zyu walked out the lab to go to his office. The scientist stared at Naruto. He walked up to the water pod and touched the glass.

"I'll make sure Dr. Zyu won't get his hands on the nine tailed Biju," he mumbled. "I'll see you early in the morning, Naruto."

**Inside Naruto**

_The Kyuubi growled and snarled. He felt the drug passing by him. He was also happy the he would get to be released out in the world. Naruto looked up at the cage the Kyuubi was in. He wasn't happy._

"_Listen here Kyuubi," shouted Naruto, "I'm not letting this drug take over my body! They're just using us to take over the world!"_

"_And?" asked the Biju. "I want to be released."_

"_This drug has an after defect and could kill us both," he warned._

_The nine tailed demon roared as loud as he could. Naruto stared at him. He wanted to leave this science lab. He wanted to go back to Konoha unharmed. He wanted to see his friends. He wanted to find and save Sasuke. _

_Broken, he was broken..._

**Chapter 2 is coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken**

**Chapter 2: Losing Memory**

**Sorry but Korra is going to pop up in chapter 5. I didn't want to rush this. Again sorry. :( Enjoy!**

The next day the scientist came early before Dr. Zyu arrived. He had a bag in his hand for the antidote to the drug. All he needed to was find a way to unlock the water pod. He went over to the computer and looked for a way to unlock the pod, but the computer needed a password. He kept doing combinations to unlock it but nothing worked. He did this for hours until Dr. Zyu came in along with the other scientists. The man jumped off the computer and pretended he was putting on his lab coat. Dr. Zyu looked at him in surprise.

"I see you got here early," he said.

The scientist shrugged and put his lab coat on like the rest of them. He was wondering what they were doing today since they had to wait six months for the drug. They all lined up in front of Dr. Zyu. He put his hands up like he was a wanted man.

"I have an idea," he shouted.

"What?" asked a scientist.

"Take Naruto out the water pod," he commanded.

One of the scientists walked up to the computer and typed in the password. The man looked back to see what the password was._ Okay, 9782, _he told himself. Then the scientist clicked unlock and the water pod unlocked. The man put his head down in disgrace. _That's all I had to do?!_ he cried. They took Naruto out the pod and placed him on the table.

"Wake him up," said Dr. Zyu.

One of the scientists tazed him. Naruto screamed as his eyes opened. He looked up at the scientists and then at Dr. Zyu. He balled his fist up and punched him.

"YOU BASTARD!" he screamed. "What are you planning to do with me?"

Dr. Zyu wiped his face and smirked. "Taze him," he commanded. The scientists tazed Naruto. He screamed. They pinned him to the table and chained his wrists. Naruto was struggling to break free.

"Don't even bother to try and get angry," said Dr. Zyu. "The Biju cannot be released until six months later. Now it's time to erase your memory. All you will remember is your name. The Kyuubi won't even recognize you. Get the memory eraser helmet!"

One of them got it out of Dr. Zyu's bag. He tried to put the helmet on Naruto's head but he kept tilting it so it wouldn't fit on his head.

"Stop moving god dammit," he growled.

Dr. Zyu took the tazer out of a scientist's hand and tazed Naruto. He screamed, then the helmet got on his head. He kept moving his head hoping the helmet would slide off but it attached itself to his head so it could fit all the way. Dr. Zyu head a remote with only one button. ERASE. Naruto gave one last smile knowing that he had lost. The scientist behind him whispered, "I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm going to have to save you without your memory." Naruto put up his left chained arm and put a thumb up.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Dr. Zyu held up the remote. "Now this might hurt a bit, I mean, A LOT!" he smirked. He pressed the ERASE button and Naruto started screaming. He was moving like he was having a seizure. Foam came out his mouth and tears ran down his face. His hands were moving out of control and finally he fell to a thud. They took the helmet off his head and put it back in the bag. Naruto opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked.

Dr. Zyu smiled. He snapped his fingers to tell the other scientists to put Naruto back in the water pod. After they put him back in the pod, they put him back to sleep and locked it. Dr. Zyu and the others went to a different science lab. He looked at the group. One of them were missing. He ran back into the lab.

"I'm just checking for viruses," said the scientist.

The doctor sighed in relief and walked out the room. The man went to the computer to type in the password. _Okay it was 9782,_ he thought. He typed in the password and clicked UNLOCK. The pod opened and he pulled Naruto out and carried him to the table. He looked in his bag for the antidote. It was gone. He heard the door open. The scientist looked over and saw Dr. Zyu and shockingly he saw the antidote in his hand. The doctor smirked.

"Looking for this?" he asked.

_Damn it,_ the scientist thought,_ and I was this close to save him. _"Too badyou were one of my best workers," he sighed. Other scientists lined up behind him. Dr. Zyu pointed at the man. "Take him away," he commanded. The young scientist had to think fast. He looked at another drug. He didn't know what it was and how it would effect Naruto. _Would it possibly kill him? _he thought. He grabbed the needle and stuck it in Naruto's arm.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Dr. Zyu. "Get him!"

The scientist charged at the man and took him away. Dr. Zyu looked at him in anger. Then he turned to Naruto. He put him back in the water pod and locked it. He left the room leaving Naruto sleeping in the pod.

Broken, he was broken...

**Chapter 3 coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken**

**Chapter 3: Escape**

Dr. Zyu couldn't believe that one of his workers would turn on him. He didn't even know what drug he had injected in Naruto. He looked at his files in his office. He looked at the drug files. He knew all the drugs he made but not the one his former worker had. Dr. Zyu sat there worried.

Back at the science lab, scientists put in new passwords to every computer. They threw away any drug they didn't know about. They kept stacking boxes everywhere. One of them stared at Naruto. He was still asleep. He tapped on the glass. He didn't move.

"Hey stop messing with the experiment!" shouted a scientist.

"Sorry," said the other.

He walked away from the water pod. Naruto's eyes opened violently. He was angry. He punched the glass and it broke. The scientists screamed and jumped back. Naruto had water dripping everywhere, he was half naked, and had a few cuts on his arms, chest, and legs from the glass. He stared at all the scientists in anger.

"Taze him!" one yelled.

They ran to him but Naruto punched them. He pulled off a pipe from the lab letting in Carbon Monoxide. The scientists ran for an oxygen mask. Naruto charged at one of them and stabbed the piped right in their chest, killing him instantly.

Dr. Zyu heard at the noise and ran into the lab. His eyes were in shock as he saw his experiment with a bloody pipe in his hand and a dead scientist on the ground. Naruto turned to him and through his pipe at him. He jumped back. Naruto fell to the ground noticing he didn't have air because of the Carbon Monoxide. The scientist all had an oxygen mask and one gave one to Dr. Zyu. They all had Naruto surrounded. He was helpless. He lifted his left hand up. They all approached him. Naruto was scared so he screamed and fire blasted out his mouth. Dr. Zyu and the other scientists backed up. Naruto got up and ran out the room. His eye sight was getting blurry. He looked for an oxygen mask like the ones the scientists were wearing. He looked in the other lab and saw a man locked up in there with a mask on. He looked at Naruto. Naruto kicked the door open. The man was happy to see him.

"Naruto," he said.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

_I knew that drug wasn't going to bring back his memory,_ he thought. Naruto grabbed an oxygen mask. The man gave him a set of clothes.

"Here put this on," he told him.

Naruto took the clothes and started with the shirt, then the pants, then the shoes, then the over shirt. His pants were a navy blue color followed his black shirt. His shoes were brown and his over shirt was white.

They both ran out the lab and out the building. A few scientists were outside with tazers. Naruto wanted to blow fire again but he had his mask on.

"Throw your hand out to attack," said the man.

Naruto did so and fire came out and hit the scientists. The man was amazed. How did he possibly know what Naruto was thinking? They moved onto the deck. There was one speed boat. Naruto and the man heard a loud noise. They looked up at the sky and saw a helicopter. Dr. Zyu was in the copter with a megaphone.

"Come back to the lab and no one will get hurt!" he shouted.

The man looked at Naruto. He pushed him into the speed boat and put his hand to his head doing a soldier salute. Naruto sat there looking confused.

"Just drive this baby all the way to Republic City," he told him as he started the motor.

"What about you?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry," he replied with a grin, "I can fire bend too."

"Wait who are you?"

"Yuuichi."

He gave Naruto two thumbs up before he gave him the full salute. Naruto put the boat into drive. The helicopter was trying to follow him until fire shot up in the sky. He was leaving the island. He was heading for Republic City. He didn't remember anything that happened with Konoha. He didn't even know about the village. He didn't remember his friends. He didn't remember about the Kyuubi. He didn't remember about being Hokage. He didn't remember to find and save Sasuke.

Broken, he was broken...

**Chapter 4 is coming soon**


End file.
